Conventional articles of footwear generally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot and securely positions the foot relative to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is configured so as to be positioned between the foot and the ground when a wearer is standing, walking, or running. The sole structure may include one or more cushioning elements. Those cushioning elements may help to attenuate and dissipate forces on a wearer foot that may result from ground impact during walking or running.
Conventionally, sole structures have been designed based on a particular condition or set of conditions, and/or based on a particular set of preferences and/or characteristics of a targeted shoe wearer. For example, cushioning structure may be sized and located based on expected movements of a shoe wearer associated with a particular type of sport. In many cases, the choice of cushioning structure may be a compromise among numerous possible alternatives. Because of variations among different individuals who might wear a particular shoe, however, some individuals may find a particular compromise to be less than satisfactory. A sole structure that allows adjustment of cushioning characteristics to better match the preferences and/or needs of an individual wearer is thus desirable.